adopt a story
by KingBE123
Summary: unrelated stories that I have wrote that I have ran out of ideas for, and sorry for any terrible grammar and sentence structures
1. summary

hello everyone, my name is kingB, I'm new to the writing though I did have a story up a while back that I took down, it was terrible writing so now I'm doing something else, the next chapters I'll be posting on this story are all unrelated stories that are unfinished, I'm hoping that I'll inspire someone else or to see if someone will be able to make my stories better, though there are some ideas that are inspired or used from other people stories, I don't remember which stories but I don't own those ideas and if anyone recognize them and who they belong to, give them the credit for the ideas, the only thing I own is the plot for each story that isn't inspired from others,.

The stories I'll be posting will have a note at the top giving a brief summary of the story, most of the stories I have are going to be harry Potter\crossovers and naruto\crossovers so if anyone wants to use or adopt my stories I would appreciate a message to do so.


	2. transformation in time

this story came about as an idea of harry running away and finding a bunker from ww2 that hoods a cybertronian ship with blackarachnia onboard, this story does ignore all of the transformers timelime and story and to a bit it ignores the harry Potter story as well, this was one of the first stories I wrote so the writing and sentence structure is terrible, my stories will get better, i hope someone will rewrite this as it was a great story in my head, its also a crossover with the avengers, back to the Future and a small mention of doctor who though thats more of a mention of the TARDIS

* * *

bTransformation in time

A young boy of about six years old was making his way into the forest as he ran away from the home of his aunt and uncle, who he lived with since he was a little over one and a half years old, he was punished by his aunt for not getting the yard work done befor his uncle got home from work, so as punishment his uncle vernon locked him in the tool shed, but unknown to the two adults,harry had a way out from the shed, the back panel was loose enough for him to slip trough, so when he was locked in he desided to leave and not return, as he made his way to the hills near.

He saw a cave and desided to make it his new home,he entered and saw that the cave was deeper than he thought it was, the further in he went the warmer it got, it wasnt until he was in a few hundred feet that he noticed the floor of the cave became smooth, as he looked at it he saw that the floor looked man made, it wasn't until he had ran into a door that he figured he had ran into some type of abandoned bunker that he heard of from the tv when he was in his cubbered, he saw what looked like a handle for pushing the door into the wall, reached it and slid the door open, when he entered he was stunned, in the giant room was some equipment and a very large ship, his eyes widened it looked like a large spaceship, he looked around the place first and seen an old calander, and the date on it was from 1945, he guessed that the british goverment must have been experementing on the ship at the time, he went up to the ship and seen that a landing ramp was down so he went on board.

On the ship he saw that everything was taller than even adults, it wasnt until he got to the bridge of the ship that he saw the huge body of somekind of spider, he smilled, "cool, i wonder if its still alive" he thought to himself, he saw a cube laying near the spider and saw that the cube was giving off sparks that were trying to get to the spider, he picked up the cube,glad that the sparks given off of it didnt hurt, in fact they tickled, he brought the cube closer to the giant spider, the sparks came off the cube more and more the closer he got, when the cube was mer inches to the spider, the sparks covered the spider entirly, suddenly the spiders eyes flashed red and it started to stand, harry fell on his bottem as the spider stood to full hight and looked around, "who has awoken me" the spider said, suprising harry, he spoke softly, "i did, i saw that this cube was trying to reach you, ma'ma" he said adding the last part when he heard the spiders voice sounded female, the spider looked a him, "really? and you woke me up, are you not afraid of me?" she asked, harry shook his head, "i think your cool looking, my only friends are spiders, as they shared the cupbared under the stairs at my aunts house with me, it is sad that i'll never see those spiders again, but i can try to make more friends" he said sadly, the big spider looked sadly at him, "what about your parents, why are you not staying with them" harry sat down and layed his head on his knees, "they died when i was a baby, and i had to live with my aunt and uncle ever since" the spider walked to him, her body shifting until she was in her humanoid form, she picked up the child and held him to her, harry was suprised, "i thought you were a spider?" she chuckled, "i am and im not, im a cybertronian,from the planet cybertron, we are living machines, we did have a nickname you humans gave us 'transformers' we have the ability to blend in with machines, although there is a sub species that blend in by turning into animals, sadly im the last cybertronian, we were killed out due to a civil war between two factions the autobots and the desepticons, the autobots wanted to have everyone treated equally, the desepticons wanted to rule over with power and have those who disobey to be slaves, even the sub species were seperated, the maximals and the predicons, i myself am a predicon, though i only joined to be a spy seeing as i am also the queen of cybertron, i was wanting to see what i could do to end the wars, my original name was queen rina, though now i go by the name blackarachnia" she told him, he looked at her, "your the last of your kind? you must be really lonely" he said, she looked down sadly, "it is lonely, i was last awake in the 40's, helping with what you humans called world war 2, back then there were still a few cybertronians left, we were all on earth at that point, but now that im awake again i can sense that i am the last" she said, harry looked at her, "well, if you dont want to be lonely anymore, ill stay with you" she looked at him, stunned that this human child would offer to stay with her,he looked at her shyly, "would it be alright if you be my new mommy" he asked, " i do wish i was like you, even be a spider, it looks awesome" she looked at him with a smile, " i'd be happy to be your new mother, and i can turn you into a cybertronian if you want" she picked up the cube, "this is the anispark, its similar to the all spark, but this mutated from it and is what created the maxmals and predicons" she held it to his chest and suddenly felt the tickling sparks suround him, he felt his whole body change, but there was no pain, then it was over, he looked at his body and seen that he was now made of metal, blackaracnia smiled at him, "now you just have to scan me in my spider form and you'll transform into one as well" she put him down and turned into her spider form, his eyes scanned her and he suddenly started to transform as well, untill he stood there as a miniature spider, she transformed back and he followed, he now looked like a male miniature of her, he smiled at her causing her to smile as well, "now we just need a cybertronian name for you" harry thought for a moment, "how about harachnid, its got the h from my original name and the arachnid part for me being a spider like you" he said with a smile, she laughed, "that is a perfect name, now then, i need to stop by somewhere and pick up something, there is a world here on earth, they use magic, i helped them as well during world war 2, i left important things with the bank there" she went to the front of the ship and started and took off.

A few minutes later she landed the ship, with the cloacking on, near a spot behind the gringgots bank, which the wards that covered it did not affect them, her and harry exited the ship in their animal forms,she found the old door that she used when she first came here and she pressed a button.

In the bank, in the office of the king of the goblins, ragnok was sitting there working on some paper work, when a rune on his desk lit up, one that hasn't lit up since the 40's, he pushed it and a small screen opened on his desk, with a bit of dust covering it, he looked at it and seen someone he hasnt seen since he was a junior clerk, he pushed the button to open the special door, he smiled, "this day has gotten interesting, not only does the potter heir dissapear from where he was hidden from but that his name said he has been adopted and then an old friend to the goblins show up, all in the same day, this can't all be coincidental" he said to himself as he waited.

Outside the big door opened allowing blackaracnia and haracnid to enter, still in spider form they walked down the hall,makeing the goblins around them stare in amazment, she aproched the office of the king and used one of her legs to knock, they entered when they heared to do so, she looked at the desk to see an old goblin, but not one that was as old as she expected, "i thought this was the office of king gutwrinch, who are you?" she asked, the goblin smiled, "its been a long time, king gutwrinch died a few years after you stopped coming in, im his son, who if you remember was a junior clerk at the time, my name is ragnok" she thought for a moment, "oh yeah, i do remember you, little rag, as i remember your father calling you" she said with a smile, ragnok laughed, "it has been years since i have heared that nickname, now what can i help you with, as it seems the things that have happened today seem to be connected" she looked at him, " what things" he pointed at harry, " well for one the dissapearance of the potter heir from where he was hidden by headmaster dumbledore, then the adoption of said potter heir and now you coming here with the aformentioned potter heir" she blinked, "he's magical? i didnt know that, and i think he didnt either, he ran from his aunts house because of abuse, now then what was this about dumbledore, last i remember that name he was a teacher at that school here in england" ragnok leaned back, "albus dumbledore became headmaster in the late 50's early 60's, and he is the head of the wizenmont, and the supreme mugwamp of the ICW" he leaned forward, "they are about to start a meeting in less than half an hour to try and think of how to find the young mister potter here" blackaracnia frowned, "can you give me one of those portkey things to get there,i'll not have them try to take my new son from me" she said as she transformed, ragnok smiled as he remembered how she was during the muggle and wizarding war of the 40's, "alright, this will take you to the upper balcony of the chamber, you can interupt them from there with an amazing enterance" he grinned viciously, "do what you do best miss arachnia" he gave her the rope as she and harry grabed it and dissapeared.

In the wizenmont chambers everyone was panicing as they were trying to figure out where harry potter was or, if someone took him, who had him, albus sighed as he called for order, " now then, let us think of useful ideas to help us find young harry, i have tried a blood based point me spell as that is the most acurate, now does anyone have any ideas" he asked, meanwile in the balcony blackaracnia smiled, "i'll give them a good scare" she said as she quietly launched a web to the ciling in the middle of the room and quietly made her way to the spot and waited. amilea stood, "we should use a method that has been used by the muggles for hundreds of years, we can hire hagrid to use that boarhound of his, i have heard that those dogs are great at tracking we just need something of the childs to have the dog smell" they talked about it, most agreeing, then minister fudge spoke up, "please, that wouldnt find the boy, besides why would we use that method,now does anyone know anything, it must have been someone that someone in this room knows that took the poor boy, its too sudden of him dissapearing that its simply impossible for someone in this room to not know anything" everyone was chatting and albus sighed again.

Meanwhile blackaracnia smiled, "showtime", as everyone was bickering they heared a clacking sound and laughter, albus froze as he reconized that sound, its haunted his dreams since his fight with gellert, he paniced, 'no,she couldnt be back' amilia and fudge noticed albus face as the arouras tried to find the source of the sound and laughter, "what is it albus" amilia asked, albus gulped, "i have heard this sound and laughter before" fudge looked at him, "really, when" albus paled as he spoke, "during the 40's while fighting gellert grindelwald, have the auroas stand down, now! they're out matched aginst this person" he was interupted by the undersecretary, "surly who ever this person is couldnt be stronger than all these auroas in the room, as you said you met them in the 40's they be as old as yourself and no offence mister dumbledore but you yourself are slowing down" albus glared at her, " this person is beyond anything in the wizarding world, she has told me that she has been alive for several eons" thats when the laughing ended and the mistyerious person spoke, " albus is correct i've been alive before your planet was even formed"she said as she lowered from the ciling, showing herself, all the people gasp, and fudge spoke up, "an acromantula? it looks different than any i have seen" that was when albus grabed him, " you fool! she has more power in one of her legs to kill everyone in here that even i would be killed in an instant! so the best thing to do is be quiet for once and listen when someone is talking to you!" he shouted at him, suprising everyone, blackarachnia smiled, "thank you albus, but..." she transformed to her robot mode and continued, "...i can handle things myself, allow me to introduce myself, my name is blackarachnia, formily known as rina, queen of the cybertronians, sadly i am one of only two remaining cybertronians left, the other is my adopted son, now then an explenation as to what i am.." she was interupted by the undersecretary, "excuse me but we do not have to lisen to a beast like you, in fact i'll kill you where you stand for interupting this meeting" umbrige raised her wand, "avada kavara" she said as the green light hit blackarachnia, umbridg smiled, "now that the filty beast has been put down.." but she was interupted as she was grabbed and lifted in the air, blackarachnia glared at her, "was that supposed to do something to me, human" doloris gasped, "but, that was the killing curse, its supposed to be unblockable and kill instantly" blackarachnia grinned, "then its a good thing us cybertronians are technicly not alive, we are machines that have intelegance and from remembering about that curce from during the war i helped you in, it kills the soul, and us machines have no soul" she then used her other hand and ripped doloris' head off, killing her, arachnia dropped her body as she glared at them, "any more bright ideas" they shook their heads, albus stood, "please miss arachnia, what have you come here for" she smiled, "oh, nothing much, only that i know where the young potter boy is" that caused them to gasp and albus paled, cornilius stood, "then please hand the boy over and well forget that you killed my undersecretary, if not there will be problems" blackarachnia glared, "i'll do no such thing,ive made him my new son since he was the one who found me and woke me up from my hybernation, he asked me if i would be his new mother as he told me how his home life was, and ill do everything in my power to protect him" she said, she then motened her hand, "harachnid, come here and introduce yourself" the wizenmont seen a smaller spider crawl from the balcony and stood next to the giant robotic woman, it transformed and was the size of a small chiled, he smiled and wave, "hello, im harachnid, but you can call me harry" they were stunned, albus slumped his shoulders, he looked at her, "how did you turn him into this" she grinned, " thats a secret, now then, we'll be going now, ill be taking harry to the US, im hoping that i'll find some remenints of the other cybertronians" she turned and grabbed harry and held the rope and dissapeared.

Back in the goblin king's office she appeared again, she look at him as he had several folders, she smiled, "good, a man who gets down to buisness" the goblin nodded, "yes, well first off, ive contacted a family member of mister potter here, on his father's side and another from his mother's side, they are both aware of the magical world, we havent told them about you or harry yet, just that we had a few questions for them, now the first is an aunt on his father's side, his sister, who is a squib, her name is pepper potts, her name was changed a bit to give her a new life in the US, she was in contact with her brother for years, she is aware of her brother and sister-in-law's deaths, and she knows that harry survived but was unable to take him in due to some obsure law with sqibs, now on your mother's side, there is a great uncle, her mother's brother, his name is bruce banner, he's a scientist in the states, although he was in an acedent a few years ago, he's become a creature when he's angry, as big and strong as a troll, now the two of them actually know each other, they'er both part of a group of super heros" that was a suprise, he continued, " there is also a great uncle in california that is not aware of the magical world,he is a scientest, and is hoping to move his family after a friend of his moved from the town, his name is emmet l. brown, we can contact him and invite him to one of the potter homes, near new york where the other two live, he did know of his family the Evans, he does know bruce as well" blackarachnia thought for a moment, "has this emmet brown invented anything worth while" the goblin nodded, " he created a time machine that can travel trough time, althoug wizirds have something similar, they are only for a certain amount of time, this 'doc' brown can go to any time, he built it into a car, a delorean if the reports are correct" harry hopped exitedly, " ive seen the ads, the car looks awsome" he looked at her, "can we please invite him" she smiled, "perhaps, i can see what he thinks of some plans that i stole from another race of beings, they too had the ability to time travel, if i do remember correctly there is only one of them left as well, ive met him once, if his actual name was to be said, this universe would collaps into itself,but he goes by the doctor, maybe this mr.brown can reenginer these plans, they could give him more ideas" she looked at the goblin king and nodded, "send the invetations to the property you were speaking of" ragnok did so.

In hill valley, in a garage working on his time machine, he was interupted by his wife clare, "emmet, you have a letter here, it says its important" he looked at it and gasped as he paced in his lab, "great scott! this is an invitation to move closer to new york, to move in with a reletive, you remember me telling you about my great great niece lily, well she died a few years ago and her son has finaly got tooken away from lily's terrible sister petunia, and is inviting reletives to his house, we have been debating where to move to, well then, tell the boys to pack" clare smiled, and left to start packing.

In new york in the avengers tower pepper was sitting there when the mail arived, she looked through it and saw a letter for her and one for bruce, "bruce you have a letter here, its aparently both from the same person"everyone gathered, she handed bruce his, when they were stopped by doctor strange, "stop, theres magic coming from those letters" pepper looked at him, "well if its from who i belive its from it should have magic, its from the king of goblins" the others stared at her and stephen gasped, "the king of goblins! how do you know him" pepper sighed, "truth is i was born to a magical family, but im a squib, they changed my last name and sent me here to the US when i was young to atend school, my family name is actually potter" sthephen looked at her, " as in the most nobal and ancient house of potter in england" she nodded, " yes and i am one of two of the last from the main branch, my brother's son is also alive, staying with his mother's sister" it was then that bruce spoke up, "this sister, her name wouldnt happen to be petunia would it" pepper nodded, "yes, how did you know" bruce looked, " well her and her sister are my neices', their mother was my older sister" that suprised her, "did you know about lily's magic?" bruce nodded,then tony interupted, "read the letters, you'll never know what all is happening until then" they nodded, bruce looked at her, " my letter will probably say the same as yours" pepper opened hers,

"dear miss potts-potter we are informing you that as of today your nephew has been formaly adopted and will no longer be required to stay at his aunt petunia's, he also invite you and anyone you wish to meet with him and his new mother, we have also invited his great uncle, a mister bruce banner and his great great uncle emmit l. brown" hearing that caused bruce to gasp, " i havent seen great uncle brown in years, he's the one to inspire me to become a scientist" they looked at him and captain looked at him, "really, so he is a scientist as well, what has he invented" bruce looks around, " well he is an inventor but im not sure what he has invented its been a few years, so do you all want to come with us to see this young reletive of ours" bruce asked, everyone nodded, tony stood, "sure, and i'd want to see what the great uncle of yours knows,see if he knows about stark industries, if your an example, id like to see just how smart he is" they made plans, "does it say where to meet them at" tony asked, pepper looked, "yeah, at a house a few miles from here, i know where it is, its one of my families properties".

A few hours later they made it to the house where they saw, strangely, a train parked in the front yard, with an old man and two young kids building and unloading what looked like a rail road track for the train, tony landed the quinjet, bruce aproached emmit, "uncle brown?" doc turned and laughed, "great scott! little bruce is that you, its been years" he said as he hugged him, he looked behind him, "who are your friends" bruce smiled, "well, first is a friend and fellow scientist/inventer tony stark" tony shook his hand as doc smiled, "i have heared of you, you created a robotic suit while in a cave, as well as makeing a limitless source of energy, and a self made superhero" tony smiled, "and bruce here has told us a small bit about you, he said you were an inventor, so what have you invented" doc smiled, "this train behind me flies using hover technology as well as the delorean,and they are both my most prised inventions" the avengers looked at him, "really, what makes them so great?" steve asked, doc laughed, "why, they can travel trough time" that caused the avengers to be suprised, especialy docter strange, he aproched him, "excuse me, but did you just say that you invented a time machine" doc nodded, "exactly, thats also how i met my wife clara, i met her in 1885, you know of clayton revean in hill valley, it was named after her as she was reported to have gone over it and died in a train crash, she didnt die as i saved her and together in 1885 we took that train and built another time machine using the equivilant parts in 1885 or make the parts we needed, then we decided to travel around time, and i can see it written on your face, yes, we do obay the laws of time travel, no meeting past or future selves and all that" everyone was stunned, even tony who has tried to create time travel for fun, "how did you do it, ive tried for a while and couldnt get the temporal wave to stabalize no mater what aloy i used" doc looked at him, "i ran into that same problem, have you tried iron or stainless steel" tony looked at him, "actually, now that i think about it i didnt" doc laughed, "why do you think i built a time machine out of a delorean, the stainless steel construction allows for the temporal wave to react to the proto particles that are given off of the devices once they have filtered out of the flux capaciter from the gamma particles that are given off from the nuclear reaction in the reactor in the back" tony was stunned, as were the others,tony looked at him, "wait, are you saying this things nuclear!" doc nodded, " yes and no, it needs the nuclear reaction to provide the needed 1.21 gigawatts and the gama particles to be broken down to proto particles" he would have continued but clara interupted them, "why dont we go in, we were already introduced to young harry and his adopted mother, she gave emmet here something that will keep him busy for a while, and well, his new mother is unusual, and seeing the group you are your not bothered by the unusual" the avengers walked in and were stunned to see a giant woman that resembled a robot, they tenced a bit as they thought back to ultron, the giant robot woman smiled at them, "welcome, you must be miss potts and mister banner and friends" she looked at them and raised a robotic eyebrow, " i remember you mister rogers, i remember fighting aside you during the war" steve nodded, "it has been a long while, i was frozen in the ice for years" she nodded, "now then the explenation on who and what i am, my name is blackarachnia, or queen rina i am the queen of the cybertronians, although i am the last one along side my adopted son harry, he wanted me to change him into a full cybertronian" they looked at her and tony had to ask, "so what can you do, i'm wondering if your people have developed any kind of survival tactics or tools, like a cloacking or something" blackarachnia laughed, "sort of, you humans when we made contack back in the 30's gave us a nickname 'transformers' we cybertonians have the ability to blend in with machines, most cybertronians take the form of vehicles, though there is a subspecies of cybertronian that blends in with animals, i am one of these, although i can take on a vehicle form as well, i just havent taken the chance to" they looked at her, "so what is your animal form" clint asked, she smiled as she transformed into her spider form and claping her mandibles together, "as my name should have given away i am a spider" harry entered and smiled, they seen he looked like a normal sized kid that looked like the large one, he smiled, "hi, im harry, who are you" he asked, pepper and bruce stepped forward, "hello harry, my name is pepper, im your aunt from your dad's side of the family, your dad was my brother, this is bruce, he was your mom's uncle" harry smiled and greeted them with a hug as he left the room, they watched him go, pepper and bruce looked at blackarachnia, "how is he doing, from what bruce has told me, petunia isn't a very nice person" blackarachnia sighed as she sat in the large reinforsed chair, "its been a few days and even being turned into a cybertronian he has nightmares, ive had to hold him every time" the others frowned, bruce more so than the others, tony looked at her, "so what was this thing you gave to bruce's great uncle?" she smiled, glad for the topic change, "follow me, ill show you to the lab setup that we have for him, your all free to stop by when you want" they walked into a room and seen all the computers and parts, they looked at a screen that displayed some kind of schematic, tony walked forward and stood next to doc,he pointed to a part of it that looked familiar, "that looks like an arc reacter though it looks more refined, and why does this whole structure look like some kind of large inverted Y" that made doc stop as he took the schematics and flipped them, its then that he got it, he laughed, "eureka, great scott! why didnt i think to flip it, i thought it was the right side up, but if from miss archnia's discription of these beings, i should have been thinking in 4 dementions instead of 3, look" he pointed to the schematic and went to his delorean and opened it, "see, its nothing more than a very large flux capacitor, it must take the natural gamma radiation in space to travel, and that reacter you pointed at is to power the reaction, its briliant, even that cameleon circit, see, it takes what left over particles from the spliting of time and space 'air pocket' filling back up after the ship is displaced, its how it keeps the time stream and space from colapsing behind it, like how the delorean's arodinamics do the same, now to design a smaller version, then maybe i can attach it to my time machines" he mummbled at the end as he sat down, the others looked at it, tony had some thoughts, "so what exactly is this" blackarachnia smiled, "its the schematics for a ship called tardis, it was invented by the galifreyans, they are also called the time lords, as they created time travel around the time that they had started to settlel and become civilized, the ship could also move in any direction on the space plain, any planet or any universe, even alternet realities" that shocked them, they looked at doc and were suprised by just how smart he was, even tony would admit that the man was smarter than him, it was then that doc laughed, "got it, lets test this" he took something that looked like a computer chip with a large crystal attached, he installed it into the delorean and a small computer to it, "ok first test, ill change it into a normal looking delorean" he hit a button and suddenly the car shimmered and it now looked like a normal delorean, it was a shock that a man who only looked at a schematic for a few hours and only looked at it as on another plain and to build the prototype all in the same day, he changed it into a truck, and even to a wagon complete with hollographic horses, blackarachnia smilled, "you know mr.brown im sure if you took some of these inventions and colaborated with mr.stark here, you could let some of them go public, especially the hover technology, that new cameleon circit could be fitted to military vehicles" dock thought for a moment and looked for a minute at tony who was nodding, "alright i'll do it, though the time travel and the flux capacitor stay secret" she nodded, "of cource, although i do ask if it will be possible if you would install a flux capacitor and cameleon circiut to both me and my son, we cybertronians like to bring new and better technology" doc nodded, "sure,i'd be happy to do that, just let me get the parts together and i'll buid them for you, just remember the problems with time travels" she nodded. they returned to the top, bruce was paceing, he turned to them, "i need to go, i want to have a word with my neice" he said with a look that said he was on the edge of unleashing the hulk, they nodded, blackarachnia held out a hand and made a stone glow, they raised an eyebrow, " you can do magic?" she nodded, "yes, it was back in the 40's, a wizard created a spell that can give those who didnt have magic to give them a magical core, it even gives magic to machines making them work in magical areas, so i volenteered to test it, but it gave me a magical core, i do know the spell if you wish, sadly the original creator of the spell was killed by one of the bombs that was dropped on england at that time" she handed it to bruce, "i'll think about it, but first i need a word with petunia" he held the stone and dissapeared.

In england petunia was pacing back and forth, the freak dissapeared on them a few days ago and the old man who wrote the note stopped by the day after he went missing telling them that harry has found a new home to keep him safe, suddenly she heared the doorbell ring, she answered the door, " yes can i help you?" she looked and was shocked to see her uncle bruce, he looked at her, " hello petunia, may i come in" she nodded, he stepped inside as petunia looked at him, vernon came in from the kitchen,"who's at the door pet?" he saw the man standing in the living room, "who are you and whatever you're selling, we're not buying " bruce turned to vernon, "wow petunia , is this the best you could do, i remember when you actually had self respect and wanted to move up in life, not be dragged down" vernon was about to hit him but petunia stopped him, "vernon stop, this is my uncle bruce, he's a radiation specialist and a professor on gamma particle radiation in the US" she turned to him, "what is the visit for and i thought you were working for that stark guy in the US" bruce nodded, "yes i do work WITH him, but i stopped by to ask some questions, and do remember that tony stark did announce a few years ago of him being that superhero ironman, and do remember that he has the avengers as well, and that i work with tony, what does that tell you" petunia gulped, "that your a part of that team, but from what we've seen on the news, none of them look like you" bruce looked at her, "well thats because i get angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" he said, and causing his skin to turn green and grow a bit, not enough rip his clothes, but just enough for them to realize who he is, and he saw that they did when he saw them gulp and sit down, he paced a bit, "now then first thing, petunia when were you going to let me know that lily's son was alive" she looked at him, "how do you know about him" bruce stopped and glared at her, "because i've met him, he was brought to the US by his new adoptive mother, who had the goblins inform me, and yes before you ask i do know of the magicals for three reasons, one lily told me before she died,i work with the avengers and one member is the sorcerer supreme and he has told us a bit about magic, and three you didn't think that lily was the only magical in the family, your grandmother was from an old line of magicles but she never told anyone besides your grandfather, your mother and me, we decided to keep it a family secret, besides it didn't matter as me and your mother were squibs, lily was the first since mom to have magic" that suprised petunia and vernon, bruce looked at them again, "now then whats this i hear about abusing my great nephew" they gulped.

An hour later bruce was in the borrowed quinjet and was flying north to see the headmaster of hogwarts, since he was a squib the wards to distract the muggles would not effect him, he landed next to the school and entered.

In the great hall the students were having lunch, albus was tired as he was having his nightmares again from the war due to blackarachnia showing up, as he took a bite the doors opened up and everyone saw a man enter, the look an his face showed he was clearly irritated, he approached the head table and looked at the teachers, "im looking for albus Dumbledore" albus looked at him, "that would be me young man, how can i help you" bruce glared at him, "one you can tell me what gave you the right to send harry to his aunt petunia's, i would have gladly taken him in" albus looked at him, "excuse me, but just who are you and how did you find out about where i sent him" albus asked, bruce looked him in the eye, albus tried to look into his mind but something kept him out, "i know because i just finished talking to petunia and secondly my name is doctor bruce banner, im lily and petunia's uncle, making me harry's great uncle" that suprised him, "i didn't even know that you existed, i sent harry to his aunt petunia's for the spell to continue to protect him, he had to live with a close blood relative for it to keep working" at that bruce laughed, "close relative? petunia? ha, she's not even related to lily, she was adopted at a very young age, im the only close living relative by blood on his mother's side, or you could have sent him to his aunt pepper in the US" that revelation startled albus, "she was adopted, but wouldn't the adoption make her the same blood" bruce shook his head, "its not like magical adoption, its just by signing some papers make it in the eyes of the law that , that person is now related to you" albus nodded, "i can see that, but who is this pepper, i have never heared of someone by that name" bruce laughed, "her name is pepper potts but her birth name was pepper potter, she was james potter's younger sister, she was born a squib and sent to some squib uncle and aunt in the US, she kept in touch until james and lily's death,and before you ask, i myself am a squib, my mother was a witch" albus looked at him surprised, "so lily wasn't muggleborn, but halfblood born from a short squib line?" bruce nodded, "yes and my mother had some serious political power here, as im sure you were alive around the 40's, does the name Elizabeth churchill sound familiar" that caused several gaspes as the churchill name was well known, it was thought to have squibbed out in the 40's, albus looked at him, "yes i recognize the name, the churchill family was a very wealthy and influential family, its said that they were the last of the head line for the hufflepuff/slytheren line" bruce nodded, "now then,i can understand not knowing about us, but why didnt you check up on harry when he was there, and dont lie to me or ill get angry, and you wouldnt like me when im angry" he then heard a huff, "please, what could a squib do to a magical" bruce looked at the greasy-black haired man, "i can do a lot" he turned to the students, "tell me, who here has heared of the avengers" most of the muggleborn raised their hands, he pointed at one, "yes you miss, why don't you explain to those that dont know, just who the avengers are" the girl nodded, "well from what i've seen on the telly is that the avengers are a team of muggles plus one magical who have teamed up to save the world, the first one and leader is ironman he weared a suit like a suit of armor that allows him to fly, then there's captain America " at that name albus' eyes widened, he knew who he was from the 40's, the girl went on, "captain america was a soldier during world war 2, its said he went missing after the war, apparently he was frozen in ice after foiling an evil man by the name of red skull, after him is thor, the norse god of lighting, after him are two agents one named black widow and the other hawkeye, the only magic user on there team is called doctor strange" that caused albus to gasp, the others looking at him for clarification, "doctor strange is the sorcerer supreme, he is the main head of the ICW, he is even more powerful than i am" the girl then continued after his explanation, "and then last is the hulk, he's as big and as strong as a troll, but from what ive heared is that the angrier he gets the stronger he gets" all the kids were amazed, bruce looked at the teachers, snape looked at him, "so, what was that supposed to do, bore us" bruce walked over to snape and slammed his hand on the table, destroying it, much to everyone's surprise and shock, he glared at him, "you want to know why its relevent, i'll use you as an example of how my anger at the headmaster is effecting me"he suddenly grabbed snape by the face and didnt let go, the teachers were going to stop him when they heared a ripping sound, they looked and saw that the man in front of them was changing, growing bigger and bigger and having muscles expand, everyone saw his skin turn green, its then that the girl that gave the description pointed, "he's the hulk!" she said excitedly, the other muggleborns were excited as well, to see one of the avengers here as well, albus paled, the man had snape by the head and the man wanted to do that to him, he gulped again, the hulk then threw snape out the window to the lake, they watched as he walked to albus and was returning to normal, when he reached albus he was back to normal, only missing his shirt and his pants a bit ripped, he glared at him, "get the picture now? for now on my great nephew is off limits, if you come near him when one of his family isn't next to him, not only will i be after you but i'll get MY great uncle on you, he's from my father's side" albus gulped, "and what can this great uncle of yours do?" he asked, bruce smirked as he leaned closer to wisper, "he can travel to the time of your parents and make sure you were never born, and trust me, a man that can go anywhere in time is not to be messed with, he can trap a field the day before and face you in that field before you know what happens" he turned and left a pale albus. as he was walking he heard a shout, he looked and seen that albus was chaseing him down, bruce stopped, "what is it?" he asked angrily, albus took a breath, "please mr.banner, i know i have made mistakes but please can you assure me that when the time comes that harry will come here for his magical education , i know that he has been changed but i know that his parents would want him to be here and i must admit that the dark lord voldemort is still alive, i know how he is but i cant say, so we need to prepare harry to face him" bruce looked at him with a look that asked if the man was on something, "if that man is still alive then thats more than enough reason to keep harry away" albus shook his head, "im afraid its his destiny to destroy him, there was a prophecy that told of it" bruce looked at him, "what is the wording of this prophecy" albus told him, bruce looked at him, "you are are a complete idiot, that said nowhere in it that it was about harry or that dark lord, and im taking a guess but somehow this dark lord heard part of this prophecy and acted" albus nodded, bruce sighed, "then its not a true prophecy, what you have there is a self fulfilling prophecy, its the kind that if no one acts to it then it'll never come true,im sure it started as an actual prophecy, but it never says that its this dark lord its talking about, you just hearing it and letting whoever it was that told the dark lord it made it a self fulfilling one, the more you try to help it, the worse the outcome is, for example if someone was told that they would die due to being, i dont know, ran over by a train, then that person would spend the rest of their lives avoiding trains, then lets say they then go to the airport but didnt move out of the way of the luggage train, which is the vehicles used to move luggage to the plane and vice versa, see in that one the man didnt have to worry about actual trains, but his paranoia of the prophecy made it be fulfilled with the man's death from the luggage train, if he hadnt have avoided trains he would have lived, do you see what i mean, now then, since you have made it a self fulfilling prophecy, we'll make sure that harry avoids england, if he's not manipulated to be apart of this prophecy then it will fix itself on its own, now good day" and with that bruce left, leaving albus to think on what he said, was he wrong about the prophecy, was it actually his fault that the potters were dead, all because he heard a prophecy and to help keep the ones it could have been about safe, actually be the cause of their deaths, he went back inside to think.

Four years later...

young harry was now ten years old, about to be eleven, he will soon get his letter to attend the north liberty school of magic, which was founded in new york, he was sitting in the kitchen of his family home, around him was his aunt and great uncle, his great great uncle and his family, and even his adopted mother, who ever since she got the chameleon circit she was now regular human size and disguised as a human, the same with him, suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of harry, he seen that it had the seal for the school, he opened it and saw that it had the list of item's needed, he jumped up and down excited, he went to get dressed, as he left, another owl came in, bruce saw the seal and frowned, "great, it seems albus still wants to try and get him back" blackarachnia scanned it, "there is a port key charm on it, bruce call the other avengers, were going to take care of this" she floated the letter as bruce went and called the team. a few minutes later and the others where there and geared up, they gathered around the port key, "if this was sent to harry, then we can assume he was trying to kidnap him, so thor, captain your on my sides, widow, hawkeye, you've got their backs,bruce, doctor strange couldn't make it so you'll be directly behind me, covering my back"tony turned to the port key as his nano suit linked them all together, "ready?" they all nodded, bruce was now in hulk mode, thor had his hammer in his hand with lightning coming off it, hawkeye had his bow in one hand, ready to fire, tony lowered his faceplate and raised one hand, charging it, he grabbed the portkey.

In hogwarts, albus was sitting with the teachers, who were worried as harry potter was supposed to come to hogwarts but if rumor had, then he would be attending a different school, albus held his hand up, "now no need to worry, i have found a way to bring young harry here, i have made his hogwarts letter into a port key, when he gets here we need to do damage control as he will more than likely believe what he was told, things that he shouldn't known at this point" the teachers looked at him, minerva glared, "albus that's illegal, you can't just kidnap a child like that, sending students portkeys with out them or the parents knowing, and what of young mr.potter's adoptive mother, surely she would know what happened to him, and head straight here" albus ignored her when he felt the portkey come in through the wards, he smiled with his eyes closed, "welcome harry my boy, now lets get.." but before he could continue he heard a roar of anger, when he opened his eyes, he paled as he saw the hulk as well as the other members of that muggle team called the avengers, with the hulk glaring over him and the man in the red and gold suit having his hands pointed at him and them glowing with power building up, and the norse god of thunder, thor holding his hammer as lightning gathered around him, making his eyes glow, and their intense stare bore into him, the man in the metal suit stepped forward, "did you actually think we wouldn't check anything that came from here, we figured you would do something stupid, be glad doctor strange was stuck in a meeting at the ICW, or he would have been here, he is aware of what is happening right now, so give me one good reason we shouldn't just save the whole magical world the problem of having you around" tony said, he hardly cares for anything, but his team was one of the few things, and harry was at the top of that list, he considered the boy like a little brother, he was even learning all that he was teaching him, so for this man to try and take him away, well, the kid gloves come off, albus paled, he couldnt say anything, suddenly hagrid came and stood in front of him, "dont you go blaming Dumbledore , he's a great man, he wants to help the poor lad, so dont be coming here making threats" hagrid stood tall over tony, tony looked at him, then snapped his fingers, "hulk, smash" suddenly hagrid was picked up by the hulk and thrown clear through the castle wall, with the hulk following, the other teachers were worried, snape sneered at them, "this will do you no good, as now that blundering powerhouse is occupied, that leaves the rest of you muggles defenseless " he said raising his wand shooting a spell at hawkeye, suddenly captain was in between them with his shield, blocking the spell, thor landed infront of snape as he brought his hammer up and struck his chin, sending all the lightning that he had gathered, his anger that these mortals tried to kidnap one of his friends, snape's body fell with a thump, a moment later the hulk came back with the beat up body of hagrid, they could tell he was still alive if barley, tony looked at albus, "you get the picture, now we will be leaving, if you try that agan, we'll make sure that the sorcerer supreme himself will be here to kick you to the curb, he also left a message for you, you clean up your own dark lords and not make kids fight,he's disappointed that you would let the fate of your world be on a kid when you have the power to end the dark lord" with that tony took the rope thor was carrying and everyone grabbed on and dissapeared, minerva came over to albus as the other professors came to help hagrid to the nurse, and to take snape's body away as well, she glared down at him where he sat, "i told you albus, just like i told you that it was a bad idea to leave him at his aunt's house, you not only got hagrid, someone very loyal to you, injured but you got snape killed as well due to your stupidity, im beginning to wonder just how many your willing to sacrifice just to have the boy, you've gotten more people killed than the dark lord ever did, im beginning to think he's the better option to run things, at least from what ive seen, he wont let a child needlessly be sacrificed all for his own justification, believe me albus, i'll be reporting this to the board, although it wasn't a student, they'll give a rough punishment " with that she turned, but before she left she said one more thing, "one last thing as well albus, consider this my notice, as soon as i can i'll find a new transfiguration teacher then i'll take my retirement, something you should have done years ago, no wonder this school is so broken" she finally left, leaving a broken albus to reflect on her words, was he worse than the dark lord? he looked back in his memory at any and all confrontations with the death eaters, sure they've killed kids, but never have they had any in their ranks, and most certainly went out of their way to spare the pureblood children, and what did albus do, recruit those just graduating, still young, and have them die not long after, he realized that he was, in fact worse than the dark lord, he looked at his hands, he was so cowardly that he was willing to let a boy die to end voldemort, instead of taking care of him when he was younger, and weaker than he is now, he could have stopped the war years ago, but he put it off to find someone else who would do it,albus sat in the room, alone, and for the first time since the betrayal of gellert, he cried, cried at his cowaredness, cried for all those who should have lived full lives, and cried for those that died for nothing, all because he was a cowared, he stood, with a determined look, he had all the memories of what the items he was looking for are, he just needed to track them down,and the first memory he had to look at is young regulus'.

Back in new york, harry was shopping in the magical district, with his mother and the avengers with him as well,the magicals here, more intuned to the muggle world, all knew who the avengers were and they were all taking pictures, harry had his trunk with all his things, now he needed a wand, the went to the local wand maker, he smiled, " welcome,let me tell you how its done to find your wand, you stand on this stone, which connects you to the whole store, if the wand for you is here it will come to you, if it isn't then the ingredients for the wand will come to you" harry nodded as he stood on the stone, he closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly from the back of the store a long rod of crystal came to in front of him, then four small items came forward, blackarachnia gasped as she recognized the large crystal, "how is it that you have crystalised energon, it was thought to have been mined out from your earth thousands of years ago" the man looked at her, "well i found it in some weird cave in nevada,there were bodies of the strangest things i've ever seen, they looked to have parts of animals, yet looked robotic and humanoid as well as bigger than i ever saw, two of the ingredients your son chose also came from that cave, one a tooth from a strange purple robotic tyrannosaurus rex, and the other a piece from a robotic gorilla" that made her eyes widen, 'optomis primal and tyrannatron, well i guess they went out fighting as they said they would' she thought to herself, the wand maker continued, "the other two ingredients are baskilisk venom and oroboros scale, more precisely jormungander scale, that caused thor to perk up, "you know of jormungander? i thought he was hidden" the man laughed, "yes, he's hidden but his head is where the Bermuda triangle is, he usually lets wand makers gather his shead scales and on occasion a piece of his living scale, which this one is, it will give you the strength and protections of the great world serpent " harry smiled, "i wonder if i'll be able to talk to the world serpent as i can talk to snakes" they left as his wand, or staff as it was discovered that he needed the full length of the crystal, which was just as rare for someone to have a staff, not to mention it being made of crystal.

A few days later saw harry walking upto his new school, he saw the other kids with their trunks and pets, he was happy to be going to a school that had a good reputation.

* * *

This is where i stopped, i couldn't figure out how to keep going, i hope someone will take the challenge and adopt this stoey to continue it and hopefully make it better than what i have written.


End file.
